Rise of the Animal King
by teeroy766
Summary: A dark AU one-shot focusing on Jaune and his troubled childhood that leads him down the path of darkness. Might become a series. Warning: Character Death(s).


Jaune Arc, Age Nine

Today was a normal day in the life of Jaune Arc, which meant it sucked. As usual, his father was shouting at him for his performance in school this week.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Your combat scores have made us the laughing stock of the family. Your sisters have managed to outperform you at every stage, even your younger sister is better than you. If I had known we would have your for a son, we would have stopped having children."

Every night for four years Jaune had heard something like this. So far, it was only his father who said things like this. His sisters were usually encouraging and supportive, but he knew that was bound to change if he couldn't get stronger.

* * *

Jaune Arc, Age 13

Jaune sighed as the soda hit the side of his head. Cardin was at it again. Jaune wasn't sure why he was Cardin's play thing, but here he was getting drinks thrown at him on his way to school.

"Hey Arc, the drink goes IN your mouth. Hey, I'm talking to you! What, going home to cry to your big sisters? Oh wait, they hate you to!"

Jaune clenched his fist as he walked into the building. He couldn't let Cardin get to him, but it was hard since he was right. Now he had to endure the shouting and disappointed stares from his parents and his older sisters who finally lost patience. At least his little sister believed in him.

* * *

Jaune Arc, Age 16

"Big brother, can I talk to you?" Jaune internally curled into himself as he prepared for whatever his little sister had to say. He had noticed she was starting to treat him differently, after he had seen his farther and mother talking with her unusually forcefully. "Go ahead."

"I can't play with you anymore. Mommy and Daddy said that you were a bad influence and would drag me down. I wanted to keep hanging out with you, but they said they would punish me if I did. I'm sorry, but I still love you big bro."

Jaune set his face into its usual mask as his last supporter left him. Maybe it was time to get out of the house.

* * *

Jaune Arc, Age 18

Jaune smirked as he sipped his coffee inside Tukson's Book Trade. He was currently listening to the news on his scroll as he browsed the store's collection.

"In a sad twist to the search for the four young men, the bodies Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark were all found out side of town after an anonymous tip was called into the Vale Police Department. The department says that early autopsy reports reveal that the cause of death appears to have been electrocution. The case is being ruled a murder with the Vale Bureau of Investigation taking the reigns of the case. If anyone has any information that could lead to the arrest of the murderer, they are encouraged to call their local Police Department or VBI office. In other news, the White Fang appear to be under new management as contacts within the Atlas military have noted a marked change in the combat tactics of the group. Recent attacks have been more successful than previous attempts and-"

Jaune laughed as he cut off the stream. He loved it when people got what they deserved. Jaune looked up from the bookshelf he was looking through when he heard the store owner come in from the back. Speaking of people getting what they deserved.

"Excuse me sir, do you take orders for books out of stock?" Tukson jumped as he was startled by the boy, but then smiled. "Of course, what book are you looking for?" Jaune slid his hands into his pockets and casually leaned on the counter. "I'm not quite sure who the author is, but the title is called "The Wrath of the Animal King".

Tukson stood stock still as the last two words left Jaune's mouth. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I'll be able to get that here." Jaune continued to lean on the counter and gave the store owner an amused smirk. "Oh, but I know for a fact you do." Tukson tried to look calm as he tried to find a path of escape. "I don't think I know what you're talking about sir." Jaune dropped the facade and stood up straight. "Let's cut to the chase Tukson, you tried to leave the Fang, that makes you a deserter. Then you gave information to Atlas, that makes you a traitor. Do you know what the Animal King does to traitors?" Tukson didn't respond, instead he chose to leap at Jaune with his claws swinging.

Jaune didn't move from his spot as he caught Tukson in the air and held him by his neck. "I do not like traitors Tukson. Your brothers and sisters in the Fang that died at that base you ratted out deserve to be avenged, and their blood is on your hands." Tukson struggled to breath as Jaune gripped his neck, not even straining to hold the older man's weight with one hand. "Who are you?" Jaune leveled Tukson with a glare. "Your king." Tukson then screamed as electricity ran down Jaune's arm, ending the story of Tukson the Bookseller.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey all, sorry this isn't an update to my other stories. This is a little darker than I normally do, but whatever.**

 **I actually had the idea for this one while listening to Harry101UK's Carol of the Turrets song on youtube.**

 **I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or a series, so I am marking it as complete, but I might change my mind later.**


End file.
